Bobbi Makes Three
by Happy Palm Tree
Summary: Jemma and Skye are back together after being apart for months. Then they meet Bobbi who has a huge crush on them both. Despite innocent intentions Bobbi causes complications Skye and Jemma never expected.


**A/N: This was a requested story. It's a little different than my other stuff but still Skimmon's heavy.**

* * *

><p>Skye stood at the window gazing out at the slowly setting sun. Her arms crossed over her chest, she sighed and checked her monitoring bracelet making sure the numbers stayed where she wanted them to be. She checked the bracelet often, pleased when it stayed lowed, annoyed when it rose up. The compulsive checking was reassurance that she was on track, that Melinda May's training was working. Skye wanted to be May's best student almost as much as she wanted to be Shields best agent. She was on her way.<p>

As she stared out the window, Skye was sucked into the deep recess of her mind, wallowing in the swirling bog that was the endless questions that plagued her during her waking hours, questions about Ward and Hydra, about Raina, Shield, her father, May and even Coulson. She was on the inside yet so much was kept from her, it was incredibly frustrating. At least those questions helped keep her distracted from the constant worry settled on her shoulders every time her mind wandered to her love.

A deep sigh rose up in Skye, it was hard to suppress the worry and concern yet she tried knowing how proud her love would be of her. Her love was the biggest bright spot in her life, the anchor, pure joy; what gave her strength to keep going and to face what was ahead. A big part of Skye wanted to scream at Jemma, shout, yell and vent months of pent up emotion. Anger, frustration, worry and confusion had been a part of her daily life until Coulson told her the truth. She almost broke her monitoring bracelet, she had to take it off for a while her heart rate was so off the chart.

Skye still wasn't over it.

The playground was buzzing with excitement. The commotion outside and inside finally drew Skye's attention there was a lot going on, the most important thing. _Jemma was coming home_. Skye was too nervous, too excited, too overwhelmed to go downstairs to greet Jemma at the door. She didn't want to make a scene. After months of training under May, Skye was gaining the reputation with the new Shield agents that she was a badass like May. Letting them see her cry her eyes out and fall apart at seeing her love was not good for that rep.

And besides, Skye wasn't the only one who needed to see Jemma. There was Fitz.

Coulson returned to the office forcing Skye to get back to work, she still wasn't ready to see Jemma yet and wanted to take her time. Coulson gave her another piece to the puzzle she was working on, she was glad for the distraction.

Skye forced herself to lose time, to get so focused on the symbols that it blocked everything else out. It was the only way she could ignore how much time had passed since Jemma had returned to the playground and had not come to see her yet.

Leaving Coulson's office Skye went straight to her room to shower and clean up. She took note of where Fitz, May, Triplett and Coulson were on her way disappointed she didn't see the one face she wanted to see. Skye walked past the hall that led to Ward and Skye couldn't help herself she spit at the wall toward where Ward would be in disgust. She did that often. Ward was the bad taste in everyone's mouth, for her it lingered like a bad hangover making her short tempered and a little mean.

Skye's room was secluded away from the other rooms; a favor Coulson granted her after Jemma took off without word. She needed her own space away from everyone else, something without Jemma's presence. Skye keyed in a six digit code at her door and when it opened she stepped in pulling off her shirt. She knew the space well, tossing aside the shirt without looking around.

"Skye?" A familiar voice nervously whispered behind her.

Skye froze her heart sped up thumping hard in her chest. Turning around Skye found Jemma sitting at the tiny desk in the corner of the room. Skye drank in every detail like Jemma was a cold drink of water and she was dying of thirst. Her lip trembled and she had to fight herself to keep in place, every part of her wanted to reached out, touch Jemma, make sure her love was really there standing in front of her.

"Are you settled in?" Skye asked standing there in her tank top trying to subtly regain her composure; she could never hide herself from Jemma, things had to be different now.

"Yes. Director Coulson put me in the room next to Triplett and May. You're rather far away from everyone else. When did you make the move?" Jemma asked looking around nervously, her fingers fidgeting.

"Not long after you left." Skye replied snapping out of her_ happy to see_ _her_ haze and moving.

Undressing, Skye acted as if Jemma were not even in the room, kicking off her shoes and socks.

"I wanted to tell you what I was going to do but I was afraid of how you were going to react. I…I thought you'd try to stop me." Jemma stated as she stood up moving closer to Skye.

Skye didn't a word, she didn't need to.

"I know it was incredibly dangerous and I know I don't lie well, not without a lot of preparation but this was important Skye!"

Skye pulled off her tank top and unbuckled her belt removing it. Unzipping her pants she pulled that off next tossing it onto the pile on the bed. The last thing she removed was her monitoring bracelet.

"Skye please, talk to me. I can't stand this silence." Jemma begged.

Skye still didn't speak or look at Jemma, she was afraid if she did she'd break and she was doing so well. After months of confusion and anger she was going to make Jemma pay a little before forgiving her.

Skye walked over to the door pressing the lock into place then walked over to the bathroom opening the door and leaving it open walking in. Removing her panties and bra Skye tossed them onto the bed and turned the water on in the shower letting the hot water fill the tiny space with steam.

Jemma watched Skye frowning, she followed Skye to the bathroom stopping at the door. Pained and conflicted Jemma bit her lower lip and exhaled heavily through her nose. Her eyes consumed every inch of Skye's body the last few months training under May had brought a visible strength to Skye's legs and arms. Skye was no longer soft, weak; she was muscle and power looking like a warrior goddess, aloof and distant, so incredibly beautiful and alluring.

Jemma's mouth watered as a needful throb blossomed between her legs. It had been so long.

Skye stayed at the showers edge with her back to Jemma yet she could feel the other woman slowly approaching. Behind her Jemma slowly stripped off her clothes leaving them in a pile at the door. Nothing was said, the steady rhythm of the water and their hard beating hearts filled their ears, both mentally willing the other to act, to break the wall between them.

Skye reached into the water checking the temperature, stepping in she slowly moved under the stream of hot water. Three heartbeats and a velvet soft touch tickled the skin along her hips. Skye's breath caught, a shiver ran up her spine and she reached out to steady herself with the shower wall.

And though she tried to push it down, tried to repress the swelling feeling inside Skye could not stop the fire that sprang up every time Jemma touched her. It was a ravenous beast demanding satisfaction.

Jemma stepped in getting closer, running her fingers along Skye's hips then up her sides. She had missed Skye so much, she missed the way her skin felt, the way she smelled, the way she…tasted.

Skye felt soft lips on her shoulder, light teeth on her neck followed by a wandering hot tongue on her ear. Skye leaned back into Jemma's touch.

Kissing every inch of Skye she could reach Jemma wrapped her arms around Skye to feel the taught firm stomach muscles, and up to full perfect breasts. Skye melted whispering like a prayer. "Jemma."

Tonguing Skye's sensitive ear Jemma relished the shivers she was causing in Skye. Pressing closer she massaged Skye's breasts with both hands as she sucked on Skye's earlobe making the other woman moan. Jemma pressed her face to Skye's asking in a desperate whisper.

"Do you forgive me Skye? Please tell me you forgive me?"

Skye twisted around in Jemma's arms so they were face to face, Jemma refused to loosen her grip on the taller woman. Dark chocolate eyes searched dark caramel eyes, both looking for the connection they both felt, both pressing closer, holding tighter.

"I forgive you Jemma. I understand why you left like you did. I didn't at first but I do now. I worry about you, I can't help that. I love you Jemma. Don't keep me out; I need to know even if I don't like it. Okay?"

"Okay." Jemma quickly agreed and smiled.

To see that brilliant smile again was like having the sun come out after seven years of rain. It lightened Skye's soul and made her feel whole.

Skye pressed close gently touching her face to Jemma's, silently seeking permission with her lips. Jemma wrapped one arm tightly around Skye's waist, she used her other hand to reach up and cradle Skye's face. She kissed Skye deeply seeking the other woman out with her tongue and Skye responded in kind.

Dancing tongues blanked out both women's mind, their bodies craved each other with wandering hands squeezing, gripping and fondling. Jemma pressed Skye to the wall using both hands to massage Skye's breasts, kissing her hard, showing Skye how much she missed her.

The press of their skin, the taste of each other was the most intoxicating sensation they had ever known. Each kiss, each touch only made them hungrier for each other, the need for more overtook them both.

Jemma broke the kiss to lick nibble and suck her way down Skye's neck to her collar bone and down Skye's chest between her breasts. Leaning down Jemma massaged, licked and sucked hard on each breast making Skye moan and pant.

Skye tasted so good, she felt so good.

Skye tugged on her trying to get Jemma to come back up only Jemma had other ideas. Moving down even more Jemma kissed and licked her way down Skye's stomach and ribs to nibble on hip bones and grope firm ass cheeks.

"I missed you so much Jemma. So much." Skye said in one long breath as her body twitched in eager anticipation and excitement.

Jemma smiled and lightly bit Skye on the hip making Skye jump and gasp. Moving down even more Jemma got on her knees and licked patters over the tops and insides of Skye's thighs and her lower stomach just above Skye's public mound. Jemma kept teasing Skye waiting for the change in breathing she knew would come when Skye got really excited. Jemma didn't have to wait long.

Reaching out with her middle finger on her right hand Jemma teased the soft hair between Skye's legs, pushing in seeking out slick folds and nub. Skye bucked and moaned in a gasp. Jemma slipped her first finger in with the other to open Skye and pressed her face close seeking Skye's nub with her tongue. Skye gasped panting hard and used both hands to brace herself with the walls; she lifted her right leg to give Jemma more leverage and Jemma grabbed Skye's thigh throwing Skye's leg over her shoulder opening Skye more.

Sucking and licking every inch of Skye's pussy Jemma held onto Skye's thigh with her left hand and used two fingers on her right to tease Skye's core. Jemma didn't tease long, eager to be inside Skye she pushed three fingers into Skye.

"Oh Jemma. Oh, oh. Daaaaaaaamn. I missed you so much." Skye moaned her eyes rolling into the back of her head as Jemma pushed deeper inside.

Aggressive in her affection Jemma was eager to get Skye to orgasm; thrusting and licking harder until Skye finally tipped over the edge screaming Jemma's name. Skye's whole body trembling hard as she orgasmed only Jemma kept her standing, as she kept licking sucking and fucking Skye hard against the shower wall.

Jemma didn't let up and Skye orgasmed again almost falling over forcing Jemma to stop and stand back up. Skye was a weak mess, she held onto Jemma with her whole body under the hot water. Skye held Jemma close, breathing hard with stars still in her eyes.

Jemma held Skye tight laying feather light kisses on her shoulder then reached over turning the shower off.

"Let's go to the bed."

Skye nodded and together they left the bathroom grabbing a couple of towels on the way. Jemma dried her own hair a bit then took time to dry Skye's hair a little.

Skye got her energy back quickly and was eager to climb between Jemma's legs. It didn't take much to get Jemma to orgasm but Skye wasn't done, she was going to take her time and really show Jemma how much she missed her.

They took their time reconnecting, taking turns between intense fucking, intense love making and quietly talking. Jemma told Skye how hard the separation was on her and Skye confessed the same, it was different for each of them yet the pain they both felt was so similar.

Eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms and no one bothered them. The next day they woke late and were able to have a quiet breakfast just the two of them, everyone was already busy with their day.

"Coulson had me so busy yesterday I didn't get a chance to meet his inside guy, Agent Morse. I heard good things about her, are they true?" Skye asked eating with one hand while holding Jemma's hand with the other under the table.

"Oh yes they are true. Bobbi was amazing! I thought I was done for and I thought she was going to kill me then she saved me. You should have seen her Skye! She's one of the best I've ever seen, maybe even more than May. And she's very beautiful." Jemma gushed then went on to go into great detail on what "Bobbi" did that impressed her, which apparently, was everything.

And inside Skye frowned, thinking, _Bobbi? Bobbi? When did Jemma get so close to this new agent? And she's __**very**__ beautiful? Why did Jemma have to say that? And amazing and wonderful? The best agent she's ever seen in the field? More than May? More than me? What's going on? I'm grateful that she rescued Jemma from Hydra but does she have to steal my girlfriend? Shit. Does Jemma like this woman more than me? I think I need to meet this "Bobbi"._ Skye's monitor bracelet started beeping in a low warning tone, a signal her heart rate as going up.

"Skye what's that noise?" Jemma asked looking around.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Skye replied letting Jemma's hand go for a minute to deactivate the bracelet instantly silencing it. Skye reached for Jemma's hand again giving her girlfriend a reassuring smile.

Before they were finished eating Bobbi Morse walked in with Triplett and May talking shop on an upcoming mission and coming in to get a quick coffee. Bobbi spotted them sitting alone in the corner and immediately walked over to introduce herself.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Bobbi had heard great things about Skye from Jemma, May and Coulson. She was eager to meet her as she had been eager to meet Jemma. Both women were incredibly impressive both professionally and personally. And Bobbi was shocked to find both women intensely beautiful.

When she was undercover at Hydra and had to face down Jemma that first time, she had to stop herself six different times from looking Jemma up and down. She couldn't remember the last time she had been that close to someone that beautiful, her eyes! Her lips that voice was stunning and breathtaking. And to find out Jemma was not only fiercely intelligent she was also brave and quick on her feet. Bobbi was so impressed and so instantly attracted.

After the first time she got in Jemma's face Bobbi began to wonder just how soft those perfect lips were. After pulling Jemma out of Hydra, Bobbi began to wonder how good Jemma tasted. And Bobbi loved all the attention Jemma gave her after the mission on their way back to the playground. Bobbi wanted more.

Which was why she wasn't surprised to find out Jemma was with Skye. Jemma didn't come right out and say it, no, it was the way Jemma talked about Skye and how her eyes glittered and her voice changed when she mentioned her. It was love.

And Bobbi was jealous.

For a brief moment she began to entertain fantasies of wooing Jemma away from Skye; that was until everyone began telling her about Skye. The more Bobbi learned, the more intrigued she became; Skye sounded amazing, a perfect match for Jemma. Skye was someone Bobbi was eager to meet especially when she learned about the traitor Ward's obsession with her.

Bobbi wasn't expecting Skye to be so damn hot or sexy. It was distracting.

"Bobbi! Good afternoon, have you settled in?" Jemma brightly greeted. The beautiful biochemist's smile was infectious Bobbi was smiling back before she even realized it.

"Yes I have and good afternoon to you too Jemma. I don't mean to interrupt but I had to come over and introduce myself. I've heard so much about you Skye. I'm Bobbi."

Skye smiled meeting her eyes and set down her fork to offer her hand and Bobbi took it shaking it firmly. Bobbi noticed where Skye's other hand was and it made her smile more. It was so cute. _They_ were so cute.

"Nice to meet you Bobbi. I've heard so much about you to. Thank you for taking care of Jemma. I really appreciate that." Skye stated keeping her eyes locked with Bobbi's.

"No problem, my pleasure. And besides Jemma was amazing under pressure. I was really impressed." Bobbi replied with a casual shrug and charming smile.

Jemma blushed. Skye frowned for a second then it was gone. Bobbi's smile widened.

"I have to rush off; I'm on my way out on a mission but when I get back, Skye would you be interested in sparing? May has been telling me all about you and I'm eager to see how good you really are. If you're up for it?" Bobbi said in a teasing tone and Jemma giggled blushing again.

"May's been talking about me? Wow. Okay, sure. Come get me when you get back." Skye replied with a confident smirk. Bobbi loved it.

"See you two later." Bobbi replied nodding and smiling at them before leaving to catch up with May and Triplett.

Bobbi didn't make it back to the playground for some time she almost forgot her fun distraction until she spotted Jemma hiding outside the lab spying on Fitz. She had heard from Triplett what had happened between the two and could sympathize. Bobbi gave Jemma space and went to look for Skye; she was in the mood to let off some steam after dealing with Hunter.

She found Skye was working on some sort of weird symbol code, Skye seemed glad to see her.

"Hey Bobbi! Just in time, have you come to rescue me from this?" Skye asked standing up and stretching.

"I sure did. You ready to get a little sweaty? Cause I want to wear you out." Bobbi boasted and laughed when Skye's ears turned pink and her smile widened.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Jemma spied on Fitz for over an hour wishing they could talk like they used to and hating that they couldn't. She hated feeling so far away from her oldest friend. She missed him terribly. Frustrated and dejected Jemma left the lab and went in search of Skye hoping that her girlfriend could cheer her up.

Skye's room was empty, so was the cafeteria and lounge. After checking a several places Jemma eventually found Skye on the training level in the corner sparing with Bobbi. Jemma walking in fast then abruptly stopped pausing at the sight of Skye and Bobbi dressed in tiny shorts and tight tank tops covered in a sheen of sweat flirting with each other, wrestling with each other and looking several times over as if they were about to make out.

A wave of conflicting emotions rolled over Jemma almost knocking her over.

Seeing Skye like this was so incredibly sexy and made Jemma want to take Skye right there on the mat. And Bobbi was tall and beautiful and sexy in a dangerous way. Frankly if she were not with Skye she'd make a pass at Bobbi, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have sex with someone so tall. So seeing the both of them like this, was simply stunning and made Jemma very horny.

And yet, seeing Skye and Bobbi flirt with one another was off putting and alarming. They looked like they were about to fuck and Jemma got very jealous. She was rather possessive of Skye and after putting up with Ward's demented bullshit not eager to share Skye with anyone else. Jemma thought she'd have all of Skye at least for a little while since she just got back.

Jemma began to come up with a plan to show Bobbi who Skye was really with.

When she was sure what she needed to do Jemma made her presence known bringing Skye and Bobbi's sparing to a stop.

"Hi Bobbi! Hello Skye." Jemma greeted them making sure to put extra emphasis on the last half.

"Jemma." Bobbi replied with a bright happy smile.

Skye grinned rushing over to hug Jemma and quickly kiss her on the lips. Jemma grabbed hold of Skye's sweaty body pressing close and deepening the kiss and grabbing two handfuls of ass. Jemma could feel Skye melt into the kiss.

They both forgot Bobbi was there.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bobbi watched Jemma kiss Skye so hard Skye's knee's went weak, only Jemma's strong grip kept her upright. Bobbi was turned on and liked watching them. It became obvious when Skye started pulling up Jemma's shirt to get to the skin underneath that they both forgot Bobbi was still there.

All of a sudden Skye remembered Bobbi was still there and broke the kiss dissolving into a fit of soft giggles. Still holding on to Jemma Skye turned around giving Bobbi a sheepish look.

"Sorry Bobbi."

"No, don't mind me. Please continue. I need to shower anyway. Thanks for the sparing Skye. I had fun. Jemma." Bobbi replied with a knowing smirk giving both women a nod.

Jemma smiled at Bobbi then jumped with a gasp when Skye snuck her hand into the back of Jemma's pants. In a moment they forgot Bobbi was there again.

Bobbi laughed and moved toward the door leaving. She got all the way down the hall when she remembered she forgot her bag back in the training room. She had set it down on the weight machine and forgot all about it when she got started with Skye. Shaking her head and silently chastising herself for being forgetful, something she normally never was, Bobbi headed back to the training room.

The training room was empty. Bobbi made a beeline for her bag and heard something odd in the silence. A muffled sound that repeated a few moments later nagging Bobbi's curiosity. Bobbi grabbed her bag and followed the odd sound needing to know what was causing it. The sound led her to the back of the training room to a private office in the back. It wasn't used except as storage room yet was still outfitted with a desk, chairs and bookshelves. The door to the office was cracked open and the light was on inside. Bobbi reached into her bag pulling out a Black Jack and dropped her bag. Not one to take needless chances Bobbi needed to be sure this wasn't a threat. Stepping up to the crack she peeked in and her eyes went wide in the same moment a low desperate moan floated out.

"Oh Jemma."

Jemma had Skye bend forward over the desk, both of Skye's hands planted palm down flat on the surface with her legs spread out. Skye was gasping, panting and moaning in bursts her eyes rolled in the back of her head her whole body trembling. Jemma was watching Skye with ravenous intent; she groped Skye's breasts under her tank top with her right hand. With her left she was four fingers deep in Skye.

Bobbi couldn't turn her eyes away; she could only stare with wide eyes and mouth open.

Skye's shorts were around one ankle allowing Jemma free access and Bobbi a clear view. Jemma had her thumb deep in Skye's ass with three fingers plunged deep into Skye. Bobbi watched Jemma pull her hand back enough to pull out and play with Skye's clit using slick fingers before plunging them even deeper inside.

A deep demanding throb sprang to life between Bobbi's legs, she couldn't remember the last time she had been this instantly turned on. This was the hottest thing she had ever seen with her own eyes. Horny and excited Bobby couldn't turn away.

Skye started chanting Jemma's name begging her to go deeper and Jemma released Skye's breasts to get better leverage behind her. Thrusting her fingers deeper into Skye, Jemma got this glazed sex haze look to her eyes. It was so intense, Bobbi felt like she could feel each thrust of Jemma's fingers herself. The demanding ache between her legs threated to overtake her mind, tingling waves of pleasure made the crest inside Bobbi rise up. Was she actually going to orgasm from just watching?

Then Jemma pulled out of Skye completely, replacing the thumb with two slick fingers sliding them deep into Skye's ass making the brunette freeze and shake. With her other hand Jemma slipped three fingers inside of Skye's pussy thrusting hard and deep. Skye screamed out Jemma's name making unintelligible sounds as she came.

And Bobbi felt herself tip over, a tingling orgasm washed over her. That had never happened to her before.

Blinking in shock Bobbi finally looked away suddenly remembering she was still carrying the Black Jack in her hand. _I should leave, this is intruding. I shouldn't be watching this. If they find me I'll be embarrassing for all of us. I'm such a pervert for watching but damn that was fucking hot! Wait what's going on in there?_

Bobbi looked up to see Jemma cleaning her hands on some wipes they had on the desk while Skye collapsed on top the desk breathing hard with her eyes closed. When Jemma was satisfied with how clean her hands were, she removed and tossed aside Skye's shorts then picked up Skye making her roll over onto her back. Skye, still recovering, let her legs flop open spreading herself wide to Jemma.

Jemma laughed, "I'm not done with you yet Skye. Not by a long shot."

"I love you Jemma." Skye said in a happy sigh a smile gracing her lips.

"I love you too Skye."

Jemma stepped between Skye's legs and began teasing the skin along Skye's thighs, knees and hips. With the sweetest smile Bobbi had ever seen Jemma leaned down and began luxuriously licking Skye's pussy teasing every inch before slipping three fingers in thrusting with increasing intensity.

Bobbi watched Jemma fuck Skye and couldn't hold back, she reached up with her free hand to play with and pinch her left nipple while she used the Black Jack's tip pressing it into her crotch. Pressing it against her clit and rubbing it up and down the length of her pussy.

It didn't take much to send Bobbi tipping over the edge again. The orgasm did little to relieve her demanding libido, not with every passing moment making her more and more horny. After the second unsatisfying weak orgasm Bobbi got frustrated and turned leaving. She grabbed her bag returning to her room and locking the door.

Bobbi stripped down to nothing and on the bed letting the images of what she had seen wash over her again and again and again. She could practically taste Skye and Jemma as memories of Skye's wet open pussy flashed across her mind. She wanted Skye so bad, she wanted Jemma so bad. She needed to know what they tasted like, what they felt like and she wanted the satisfaction of making them both cum preferably at the same time. Using her fingers imagining they were Jemma's then Skye's, Bobbi finally orgasmed hard enough to satisfy herself.

That night she had sweet dreams.

In the morning Bobbi woke to Jemma gently knocking on her door. Wearing nothing but a think tank top and tiny panties Bobbi got up to answer the door, when she stood up she abruptly became aware of how wet she was. "Must be the dreams."

Glad she was wearing dark colored panties so you couldn't see the moisture, Bobbi opened the door surprised to see Jemma standing there looking perky, awake, ready for the day and happy.

"Good morning Bobbi! I didn't wake you did I?" Jemma asked her eyes going up and down Bobbi's length a few times, enough that Bobbi noticed and grinned.

"No, not at all. I was just dreaming about you anyway. What can I do for you Jemma?"

Jemma blushed along her ear tips and her smile widened. "When you pulled me out of Hydra and rescued me, well saved my life. You were very impressive Bobbi. I want to surprise Skye and even May by showing them I can hold my own. Will you show me some moves that could do that Bobbi?"

Bobbi's smile grew from ear to ear, _Time alone with Jemma? Just what I need. Damn! Why does she have to be so beautiful? Staring into her eyes like this is like staring into the heavens. Damn it! Remember she has a girlfriend! She's taken and she's probably not one of those people who cheats. No, not Jemma, she's too perfect for that. Fucking lucky Skye._

"Of course I will Jemma. It'd be my pleasure. When would you like to start?"

"How about right now?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Skye finished her morning workout with May taking a fast shower before reporting to Coulson. Another plan was brewing, there always was one so Skye checked in gave her update then got back to work. Skye was happy.

Having Jemma back was like getting her leg back, everything was in balance again. And their relationship was stronger than ever. Skye began to go over all the wonderful things Jemma's presence in her life created when out of nowhere Bobbi Morse popped into her head.

"Bobbi."

Skye chuckled thinking of their sparing. _So Bobbi is not only fucking gorgeous but she's an amazing agent in the league with May, Romanoff, and Hill. Fun, informative and fucking sexy and enticing and so fucking hot! _There were a few times during their sparing match she thought Bobbi was going to kiss her, that she wanted Bobbi to kiss her. That by itself was weird, Skye had not thought about kissing another woman besides Jemma since she met Jemma.

Bobbi was very hot though, she was tall, sexy, gorgeous and dangerous. Like fucking her would risk your life. "It probably would." Skye joked to herself thinking of how intense Bobbi could look with those eyes and that iron stare with a smile that could melt butter.

"It's no wonder Jemma likes Bobbi so much. It's hard not to." Skye commented in a whisper and nod of her head.

Thinking of her girlfriend Skye decided to take a break and seek out Jemma. To her surprise she found Jemma with Bobbi sitting next to each other watching something on a tablet in an empty lounge. Bobbi's arm was around Jemma, her thumb rubbing circles on Jemma's back with Jemma pressed close. Even from the door Skye could hear Jemma and Bobbi laughing about something.

Skye's monitoring bracelet started to go off again, quickly with a frustrated frown she turned it off.

Turning her attention back to the situation at hand, seeing them that close alarmed Skye, and confused her. Jemma had confessed the night before that she had been jealous of Skye and Bobbi sparing like they did. Skye didn't want to fan any fears and laughed it off, she wasn't going to confess she felt the sexual tension with Bobbi like she was walking though knee high mud. It was almost impossible to ignore.

And yet…

Here Jemma was flirting like crazy with Bobbi and Bobbi…Bobbi looked like she was ready to fuck Jemma right there. _So, does Bobbi like me or Jemma? Or does Bobbi like us both? Or are Jemma and I too closed off from the world and are imagining it? That could be it. _

Skye was confused she didn't like Jemma flirting with anyone else. She wanted her girlfriend to herself, after so many months of missing her, yet, she herself could not deny how attracted she was to Bobbi.

What was going on?

Frowning on the inside Skye wasn't sure if she like this hated it or what.

_But to be sure…_Skye made a lot of noise walking in and Bobbi immediately put space between herself and Jemma giving Skye a nervous smile. And Skye was instantly very, very jealous. _Bobbi __**was**__ making the moves on her woman_. Skye was both annoyed and offended by this, annoyed that Bobbi was hitting on _her_ woman and offended that she wasn't the one Bobbi was going after.

Skye hated the _why not me _thoughts going round her head.

"Hi Skye! How's the work going? Any breakthrough's yet?" Jemma asked giving her girlfriend a beaming smile so full of love it calmed all of Skye's fears.

"No, not yet. I needed a break but I see that you're busy." Skye replied gesturing with her head toward the tablet before turning her gaze to Bobbi.

Bobbi smiled and winked at Skye.

"What did you have in mind Skye?" Jemma replied assuming Skye had addressed her.

Skye's smile widened as she corrected her girlfriend. "I was actually talking to Bobbi. I want a rematch. I need to let off a little steam. You don't mind do you Jemma?"

"No not if I can watch." Jemma replied clapping with excitement.

"You want to make it interesting?" Bobbi asked standing up giving Skye a charming flirty smile.

"Sure. What'd you have in mind?" Skye asked giving Bobbi a hard look trying to look tough.

"A bet. If you win you get something you want. If I win I get something I want. Deal?" Bobbi asked with a smirk.

"Deal." Skye replied nodding her head. "Jemma want to help me get changed? Bobbi we'll see you in say fifteen?"

"Perfect." Bobbi replied her smirk growing.

Skye watched Bobbi swish her ass out of the room then turned to Jemma catching Jemma watching Bobbi's ass too.

"She does have a great ass." Skye commented and Jemma nodded in agreement before catching herself. When she did she laughed and smacked Skye in the arm. "Skye!"

They walked together back to Skye room so she could change. Jemma was curious about what Skye was going to ask for if she won.

"I'll keep it simple and ask for lessons on how to use the batons. Bobbi is pretty bad ass with them and it'd be cool to have another tool in the belt."

"You've been hanging out with Triplett too much or maybe it's Mack." Jemma joked and Skye laughed.

"Why did you want to spar Bobbi right now Skye? Why couldn't we sneak off for an hour? You know fast things get hectic around here. We have to take what little time we have."

"True but I need to make a point with Bobbi. I don't think I like how close she's trying to get to you. And I wanted to show off for you. I think I can take her."

The confession surprised Jemma.

"You know I love seeing you in action Skye but that's beside the point. You think I'm that easy?"

"No. But I've never felt…I dunno threatened like this before. Bobbi's hot and you're super-hot so I understand why she wants you."

"You mean you. Bobbi totally wants you." Jemma corrected and they got into an argument about it both arguing Bobbi wanted them eventually they had to agree.

"Okays so apparently we don't know if Bobbi wants me or you. It's confusing but the woman oozes sex. Would you if you weren't with me?" Skye asked Jemma rather bluntly surprising them both.

"Yes. Would you?"

"Yes. What does that mean Jemma? This is weird, talking about it like this."

"We're adults Skye of course we can talk about this. We can talk about anything. We love each other. I'm not going to worry about losing you unless you tell me or show me I have something to worry about." Jemma replied pulling Skye into a tight hug and a long deep kiss.

They continued to discuss it for another few minutes then dropped it. Their renewed relationship was still really new and the last time a third party tried to intrude things went bad.

When they arrived in the training room they found May, Mack, Fitz, Hunter, Triplett, and eight other Shield agents waiting for her with Bobbi standing in the middle.

"What's going on Trip?" Skye asked walking up to him first. He grinned from ear to ear telling her. "Mack caught wind Bobbi was out to kick some ass. Everyone wants to watch."

"Where's Coulson? I thought he'd be here too?" Skye commented rolling her eyes.

"I'm recording it for him." Fitz interrupted holding up a small hand held camera.

"Oh! Awesome." Skye replied with a smile that matched her sarcastic tone. Jemma laughed and tried to hide it with her hand. Skye glanced at her giving Jemma a sarcastic look and Jemma laughed harder.

"Okay! Let's do this!"

The match was brutal and Skye held her own for over ten minutes impressing May and everyone else in the room. Not a moment after the ten minute mark Bobbi brought out the big guns and put Skye on her ass so fast Skye felt like she blinked and it was over.

Everyone clapped enjoying the spectacle and Bobbi helped Skye to her feet. They didn't get a chance to talk, everyone wanted to talk to the both of them. By the time everyone began clearing out to return to work Bobbi was called to Coulson's office.

"I'll come find you both after I talk to the boss." Bobbi told Skye and Jemma before taking off.

Skye pouted the moment she was alone with Jemma, and Jemma, was happy to help Skye feel better. They went back to Skye's room so Skye could clean up. Jemma waited on Skye's bed while Skye showered, they didn't have time for marathon sex before dinner so it was best if Jemma didn't join her.

Skye was just out of the shower and halfway dressed when Bobbi came knocking. Jemma answered the door so Skye could finish dressing.

"Can I step in for a moment?" Bobbi asked giving Jemma a charming smile.

"Of course, come in Bobbi." Skye said from behind Jemma and Jemma stepped back so Bobbi could walk in. Jemma shut the door then moved to stand next to Skye.

"So a bet's a bet Bobbi. What's my due?" Skye asked zipping up her pants before looking up at Bobbi.

"Coulson's got me on mission and I need to leave right away so I wanted to let you know so you had time to think about it. You can always back out if you don't want to. I won't think any less of you."

"What is it Bobbi?" Jemma asked so curious she just had to ask.

"You can trust what I'm about to tell you won't leave this room. Okay?" Bobbi asked them both and Skye and Jemma nodded in agreement.

"I wanted to confess something to the both of you. I have such a crush on you two I don't even know what to do with myself. Seriously big crush. I was going to ask for a threesome but I didn't want to offend you both if you two weren't into that. So I thought asking to watch would be a safer bet. I just want to be in the same room to see you both in action. Think about it and let me know when I get back. And you were great today Skye. You almost had me twice. Great job and if you want to learn the batons let me know. See you two later."

Bobbi flashed them both a flirtatious smile and left leaving Skye and Jemma stunned silent.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." Jemma commented sitting back down on the bed shocked.

"I wasn't either and yet I'm not surprised. What do we do Jemma?"

Skye and Jemma talked about it for hours. They talked about it over dinner, after dinner and late into the night. Bobbi was on mission for three days and for those two and a half of those three days Skye and Jemma went back and forth on the whole matter. Nothing could be decided.

They both liked Bobbi both were very attracted to Bobbi however neither of them had ever let anyone purposefully watch them have sex. That seemed like a kinky yet overly intimate sex game that sounded rather fun and exciting. It was the other thing Bobbi oh so casually mentioned that stuck with the both of them.

_**Threesome**_.

They both agreed they were young, adventurous and wanted new experiences. They both agreed if they were going to do something like this, include someone in something private between the two of them Bobbi really was the best candidate. Bobbi was hot, experienced, casual and a distant new friend, not an old one with a history to make things weird after.

What was holding them up was that this was both of their first truly serious, rest of my life, relationship for them both. Their dedication to each other came first, their love demanded that.

Yet?

Would adding a third person to the mix for sex change things between them? Would it be good or bad? Would it ruin things? Make it weird? What if one of them decided they liked Bobby more and left? What if their relationship wasn't strong enough to survive it?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The mission went longer than expected, Bobbi didn't return to the playground until after Ward had been handed over. She wasn't even fully in the door when word hit her Ward had escaped Talbot's custody and was on the run again. Triplett and May were tracking Ward, assisting Talbot's search. Walking by the labs Bobbi noticed Mack and Fitz were working on a project in the lab again, and again, Jemma was spying on Fitz with a disappointed expression on her face.

Bobbi was tired; she showered and lay down to catch a couple of hours of sleep. The mission had been difficult, it took a lot out of her, and she needed time to gain her strength again. When she woke up Bobbi found a note on her desk addressed to her.

_**As soon as things calm down we'll let you know when and where. –Skye & Jemma**_

Four days later Bobbi received a second note.

Ward was back in custody, four missions went well and for once they were ahead. So Coulson gave everyone the day off as reward. They didn't have to be back at the playground for twenty four hours.

The note appeared in Bobbi's room when she returned from the meeting wondering what she was going to do for the night and all of the next day. It instructed Bobbi to go to The Savoy Hotel downtown at six thirty and go to room 317. The ride over on her Honda CBR1100XX Blackbird made the trip quick which didn't give her enough time to quell her nerves. As the days past with no word from Skye and Jemma, Bobbi became convinced they were trying to figure out a way to let her down about backing out of the bet.

So getting the note was a happy surprise. Bobbi showered and got ready making sure she was on time, knocking on the door of room 317 at exactly six thirty.

Skye answered the door, her makeup was done accenting her eyes and her lips, her hair was down falling loosely over her shoulders bringing the right touch to her dress, a black dress with spaghetti straps that hung just right on Skye accenting her breasts and hips.

Bobbi was stunned, she was not expecting to see Skye greet her dressed _like that_ greeting her with fuck me eyes. Bobbi stammered with wide eyes before catching herself. "You look amazing Skye."

"So do you. I love the leather look on you." Skye replied making it obvious as she looked Bobbi up and down.

Wearing black riding boots, tight black and red leather pants and a matching leather riding jacket Bobbi didn't think she needed to dress up. However seeing how amazing Skye looked in that dress Bobbi second guessed herself.

"Come in Bobbi, take your boots off and make yourself comfortable. Jemma already making you a drink."

Bobbi stepped in and Skye shut the door making sure it locked before reaching out to take Bobbi's hand pulling her into the room.

"Hi Bobbi, right on time. Would you like a drink?" Jemma offered walking over with two whiskey and cokes. Jemma was dressed in a slinky silver and black dress that shimmered, her hair was curled and twisted up off her neck and she wore dark red lipstick that brought out the flecks of amber in her eyes.

Bobbi took the offered glass feeling a little odd holding Skye's hand like that in front of Jemma. Yet Jemma was looking at her with the warmest most loving smile. Bobbi glanced at Skye to see the same knowing loving smile on her lips as well.

"I wasn't expecting the note. Thanks." Bobbi said sincerely letting go of Skye's hand to take the drink quickly stepping away to check out the room. She was nervous and trying to hide it.

Jemma and Skye were watching Bobbi closely keeping a comfortable distance letting Bobbi get comfortable. Bobbi recognized it and appreciated it, she couldn't remember the last threesome she participated in and it was one drunken night years ago not with work friends she was starting to really, really, really like.

It was in that moment Bobbi recognized just how dangerous this all really was. And as of Jemma could sense Bobbi's hesitation and growing rejection of the moment she spoke up easing Bobbi's fears.

"A bet is a bet and we like you Bobbi. We like you a lot but we've never done anything like this before. So we're going to start slow. You can watch and then, well, we'll see where it all goes. Okay?"

"Oh. Okay."

Bobbi drained her drink and took off her boots and jacket getting comfortable. Jemma refilled her glass and Skye brought up work and for the next hour they drank and talked shop. It was incredibly relaxing and Bobbi was having a great time.

Ever so slowly all three women grew comfortable with each other openly flirting with each other, for Bobbi it was odd to be with such a tight couple and for she could tell for the couple it was odd to let someone in like that, that they didn't share their affection for each other well. Bobbi felt privileged and special; it made her affection for the pair grow even more.

The conversation moved on from work and on to how amazing Bobbi was in the field, then how amazing Skye was in the field and how incredible Jemma was in the field and off the field. Bobbi was getting buzzed from all the drinking, she was excited and horny and eager to see what was going to happen. She sipped her glass and looked around the room Skye and Jemma got for the night.

It was a large suite with two rooms, a living room slash bar area and a large king size bed in a big bedroom with a eastern view and a bathroom with a tub built for four. At the foot of the bed pressed against the wall a few feet away was a padded wood love seat with low arms, the style of the couch was the same as the bed. It was quite nice, Bobbi thought distracted and momentarily forgetting why she was really there.

That's when it hit Bobbi. This wasn't a peek show, get in get off and get out. This was more like a seduction. And once Bobbi realized that small fact she looked at the room and her dates for the evening with new eyes.

Skye and Jemma were as buzzed as she was, they were open in their affection with one another kissing, groping and physically flirting with each other. They were also open in their physical flirting with Bobbi too. The conversation soon dissolved into the real reason they were all there, sex.

Jemma got the ball rolling by questioning both Bobbi and Skye at the same time about their past sexual exploits. Bobbi blushed twice admitting to how adventurous she used to be and when she took a moment to stop and look at the two gorgeous women with her, how adventurous she still was. It became quickly clear to Bobbi, she was a lot more experienced than Skye and Jemma, she found it cute and sexy and again she felt honored to be included.

The sex conversation did, however, avoid the threesome subject. Instead Jemma pushed the conversation to exhibitionism. Both Skye and Bobbie had stories to share. When Jemma confessed she was too shy to do anything so bold Bobbi got an idea.

Getting up Bobbi walked over the Skye's IPod changing the play list and turning it up, the little portable speakers began pumping out a slow rhythmic beat.

"What song is this?" Jemma asked lounging on the end of the bed and Skye laughed kissing Jemma on her shoulder and neck answering. "This is Lick by Joi. I love this song. Bobbi what are you thinking?"

"I was thinking maybe the two of us could convince Jemma to dance to the song, for us. You said Jemma that you're a little shy about stuff like this. It's just the three of us and I would love to see you dance to this song. I think your natural sexiness would perfectly accompany the natural sexiness of the song. Don't you think?"

Skye's eyes lit up at the prospect and she was quick to agree. "I love the way you think Bobbi and I completely agree. Jemma would you dance for us?"

Jemma froze eyes wide for along moment, Bobbi and Skye both fought the urge to burst out laughing. Instead they clamped down on it and gave Jemma an encouraging smile. Jemma remained frozen and Bobbi glanced at Skye, Skye at Bobbi and they shared an unspoken communication. Getting up they both moved to Jemma at the same time both coaxing her with sweet words and soft caresses.

With Skye pressed up behind Jemma, her arms wrapped around her stomach making Jemma feel so safe. Standing in front holding both her hands looking deep into her eyes with such hope making Jemma feel so incredibly beautiful stood Bobbi. Pressed between the two Jemma was helpless and unable to say no.

"Okay, start the song over again."

Skye clapped and squealed like it was Christmas morning and Bobbi rushed to the IPod to restart the song. Jemma turned her back to the two of them eyes closed mentally pumping herself up for this while Skye rushed to the love seat to sit and pat on the open spot next to her calling Bobbi over.

Giggling with excitement Bobbi ran over taking the seat, a thrill ran up her spine making that ever present needful ache to rise when Skye pulled her close linking their arms and entwining their fingers, throwing her left leg over Bobbi's right to pull Bobbi close. Skye smelled amazing and having her draped over her made the ache grow.

Bobbi and Skye watched with eager silent anticipation. The song filled the air and slowly with her back still turned to them, Jemma began swaying her hips back and forth. Eyes closed Jemma dipped down still swaying her hips in an incredibly sexy manner. On the way back up Jemma raised her hands using her whole body to slowly dance to the music. Jemma turned and climbed on all fours onto the bed and gave them both a hell of a show.

Using the bed Jemma danced on her knees on her feet slowly stripping and when she opened her eyes, they were so full of lust and sex. Bobbi's ache turned into throb, she felt wet and eager. Skye kept tightening her grip on Bobbi's hand like she had to brace herself against the intense hotness in front of her. Skye's other hand sought out Bobbi's inner thigh and with every new sexy move Jemma did, Skye gripped the inside of Bobbi's thigh sending tingling waves through Bobbi's legs. Bobbi was so turned on she was sure Skye could feel the heat from her core with her hand so close. And Skye kept whispering in an almost hypnotic chant. "So sexy. So fucking sexy." Bobbi completely agreed.

Jemma was a goddess seducing them with the rhythm of her body in nothing but a black bra that showed off Jemma's amazing breasts and tiny matching black panties. The longer Jemma danced the more Bobbi wanted to reach out and touch her creamy skin, kiss each freckle and lick her way up those perfect legs to taste heaven on earth.

Skye had the same idea. She gripped the inside of Bobbi's thigh one more time running her hand back and pressing it against Bobbi's core stroking Bobbi's crotch twice in a quick motion then stood up letting Bobbi go. A hard shiver ran through Bobbi making her lean back and bit her bottom lip. Skye's aggressive touch was a happy surprise, and it seemed as if a line was drawn and Bobbi was standing on top the line itself faced with the dilemma of moving forward or staying put.

Taking a deep breath to calm a little, Bobbi stayed put on the loveseat willing to see where this was going.

Skye stood up walking slowly over to Jemma almost as if in a hypnotic trance from Jemma's dancing. Skye climbed onto the bed to stand with Jemma in the center of the huge bed, Jemma smiled sweetly when she noticed Skye and pulled the brunette by the hips to lightly kiss Skye on the mouth.

Bobbi leaned back in the seat and took another deep breath.

Jemma and Skye kissed dancing slowly with each other, Skye touching Jemma lightly everywhere she could reach and Jemma began to pull up Skye's dress. Undressing Skye slowly Jemma pulled off and tossed aside Skye's dress.

Bobbi felt another tingle roll through her when it was revealed Skye was not wearing a bra.

Skye and Jemma kissed harder and Skye removed Jemma's bra. They massaged and played with each other's breasts while sinking down to their knees. There caresses became forceful and aggressive, Skye leaned down licking, sucking and nibbling Jemma's neck, chest and breasts while pulling down Jemma's tiny panties. Skye paused, "Lay back on the pillows." Jemma grinned glancing up at Bobbi, her smile widened wickedly and she licked her plump lips.

Another wave of tingle rolled through Bobbi, the throbbing between her legs grew more demanding, like someone pounding on the door. Bobbi took another deep breath.

Jemma lay back on the mountain of pillows at the head of the bed, giving her full view of Bobbi and Skye who leaned over kissing Jemma and reaching down with her right hand to gently push apart Jemma's legs.

Bobbi's gaze was pulled lower by the gesture to focus on Jemma opening her legs revealing herself completely to Bobbi. Skye teased the insides of Jemma's thighs and Jemma spread herself open wider, giving a Bobbi a glimpse of pink underneath the soft patch of curly hair.

Bobbi's mouth began to water.

Skye kissed Jemma deeply, Bobbi noticed Jemma's right hand slip between Skye's legs and her fingers into Skye's panties. Skye's busy right hand continued to tease the insides of Jemma's thighs slowly moving to tease the soft curly pubic hair. Then Skye used two fingers to spread Jemma's lips open revealing Jemma's velvet petals, each wet and inviting.

Unconsciously Bobbi began groping her own breasts trying to relieve the intense crest rising inside of her.

Skye gasped breaking the kiss and Jemma fingered her deeper. Skye smiled letting Jemma have her way for a moment then leaned halfway down to play with Jemma's clit and slide three fingers deep inside.

"Oh Skye! Deeper, go deeper." Jemma ordered in a breathy moan and Skye complied pushing her fingers deeper.

Bobbi couldn't stop staring at Skye's glistening fingers, her mouth watered more and her nostrils flared at the scent of sex, Jemma's sex, in the room.

Both of Bobbi's hands went to her pants; she pulled open the first button and unzipped the leather. Shifting in the seat to give her hand room she pushed her right hand inside her panties to use two fingers on her slick clit. Bobbi was so wet, so eager, a few minutes of aggressive clit play and Bobbi came silently and quickly.

Skye and Jemma didn't even notice. Skye had moved to orally attack Jemma's breasts while adding a fourth finger making Jemma orgasm loudly. Skye stopped and rolled back giving Jemma a little room, Jemma followed rolling on top of Skye laying searing kisses all over Skye's body and down to nestle between Skye's legs. Jemma was aggressive and demanding taking Skye with her tongue and her hands.

The crest inside Bobbi didn't dissipate with the orgasm instead it grew with each moan, gasp, cry of pleasure from Skye and Jemma. Bobbi touched herself again and again, it did nothing to relieve the hunger that Skye and Jemma caused.

By the time Skye and Jemma took a break from each other Bobbi was left panting covered in a thin sheen of sweat her lips plump with desire. Bobbi pulled her slick fingers from her pants and sat back arms draped on the back of the loveseat.

Jemma got up and walked nude across the room to get a couple of water bottles draining one and giving the other to Skye who drained hers immediately. Jemma and Skye looked at each other sweetly so full of love. Bobbi watched a look pass between them, a twinkle in both women's eyes that made Bobbi oh so curious. Jemma leaned over kissing Skye lightly on the lips with casual affection then took a seat at the head of the bed propped up on the mountain of pillows with her legs casually crossed.

Skye tossed the empty bottle into the nearby waste basket and stood up getting off the bed. With casual confidence Skye walked over to Bobbi asking her, "Did you like that?"

All Bobbi could do was smile and nod yes.

"Good. Now stand up you're wearing too many clothes."

Bobbi glanced to Jemma to see the gorgeous biochemist watching them with growing lust and hunger. Bobbi pulled off her shirt tossing it aside, her bra was next. She stood unbuttoning the riding pants and pulling them off. When she moved to pull her panties off next, Skye stopped her.

"Let Skye do it." Jemma said from the bed.

Bobbi looked to Skye and Skye smiled keeping their eyes locked as she teased the skin along Bobbi's hips to hook her fingers on the soft material tugging them down.

Standing there nude didn't bother Bobbi; she knew she had a great body and liked showing it off. She loved the smile that grew on Jemma's face as she took all of Bobbi in.

"Sit down Bobbi." Skye directed her and Bobbi sat turning her attention back to Skye.

Skye smiled, "You are very beautiful Bobbi. And so wet, was that us?"

"Yes."

"Good." Jemma commented sitting up getting a little closer.

Skye gently pushed Bobbi to lean back then straddled Bobbi's legs letting her wet pussy press against Bobbi's stomach. Bobbi reached down and grabbed two handfuls of tight ass squeezing gently. Skye laughed softly and sat up watching Bobbi closely as she rose up to press her breasts to Bobbi's mouth. Squeezing Skye's ass a little harder Bobbi licked and sucked on both of Skye's breast loving that they tasted as good as they looked.

Bobbi squeezed Skye's ass again then slipped her left hand down and under to tease Skye's wet pussy. Skye bucked pushing her breast into Bobbi's mouth and she sucked harder and pushed her fingers in deeper.

"Wow this is hot." Jemma breathlessly commented now at the end of the bed leaning on her knees watching so intently.

Panting and trembling Skye clutched Bobbi riding out the short yet powerful orgasm. Bobbi felt Skye's crest rise up, she felt Skye tip over and calm. Skye chuckled and when Bobbi pulled her fingers out, Skye leaned in kissing Bobbi and she opened her mouth deepening the kiss. Bobbi melted in the embrace, it made her dizzy; the world disappeared.

Skye broke the kiss and turned to look at Jemma over her shoulder, Skye winked at Jemma grinning happily then turned back to Bobbi climbing off the tall woman's lap. Skye grabbed Bobbi's knee's pulling them apart and kneeling between her legs. Bobbi's was so turned on, having Skye so close to her center made her gush. She wanted it so bad.

Using feather light touches Skye teased Bobbi's legs and kissed her stomach and breasts teasing more and more. Bobbi was growing desperate.

"Don't make her wait too long Skye, don't be mean." Jemma commented now sitting on the edge of the bed leaning forward.

Skye chuckled finally moving down and wasted no time going right to Bobbi's clit tonguing it with aggressive intent. Bobbi gasped and spread her legs more, her heart started to race as tingling sharp waves pinged ponged through her. Bobbi grabbed the arms of the couch bracing herself and spreading open more.

Jemma stood up walking two steps over to them enjoying the sight of Skye between Bobbi's legs. Jemma leaned over kissing Bobbi hard on the mouth and groping her breasts. Blown away by the searing kiss Bobbi's head spun, the world was gone. And Bobbi kissed Jemma back with everything she had.

Skye added three fingers and Bobbi bucked gasping with an electric tingle rolling through her. Jemma laughed and leaned down to suck on both of Bobbi's breasts. Bobbi started panting out of control. Bobbi felt the biggest crest yet rising inside of her, she was getting close.

Jemma had other ideas.

Laying one more searing mind melting kiss on Bobbi, Jemma pulled back and climbed up on to the love seat. Standing over Bobbi Jemma looked down and propped up her right leg on the back of the loveseat and pressed her pussy forward towards Bobbi's face. The tall warrior eagerly leaned forward grabbing Jemma with both hands gripping her ass holding her close and pressing her face in. Jemma spread herself open enough to allow Bobbi perfect access to her pussy and Bobbi took full advantage sucking on Jemma's clit and using three fingers to push deep inside.

"Oh Bobbi, oh Bobbi! Oh Bobbi!" Jemma cried out pressing herself closer wanting to get closer.

Bobbi tried to focus on Jemma but Skye was relentless with her tongue and fingers, Bobbi was so close, so very, very close.

Out of sheer will power and determination Bobbi got Jemma to orgasm first. Jemma collapsed on the love seat next to Bobbi and Bobbi finally relaxed enough to let Skye shove her over the edge. Bobbi screamed Skye's name and Skye kept going. Another orgasm followed the first and this time when Bobbi orgasmed she instantly fell asleep overwhelmed and exhausted.

Bobbi was mostly asleep when Skye and Jemma pulled her from the couch and to the bed. Jemma and Skye lay on one side while Bobbi slept. Jemma fingered Skye while they made out until Skye orgasmed. They moved pulling Bobbi in the middle and fell asleep together.

The next morning all three of their phones went off at the same time. Coulson was calling them back to the playground early. They rushed to shower and get dressed, eat and go.

In the chaos of the morning, all the hesitations and discomforts were gone. Bobbi felt extremely comfortable with them both, there was nothing weird between the three of them and she had been worried there would be. If anything Skye and Jemma both seemed extra affectionate with Bobbi. Even taking turns kissing her senseless before she left to ride her bike back.

Bobbi marveled basking in the memory of the night before, it was the most amazing sexual experience she ever had. When she woke later that night Skye and Jemma were up and fucking, Bobbi joined in and they each took turns pleasing each other. Bobbi was exhausted yet elated and on air. She felt amazing, glowing.

Bobbi wondered if it was as good for Jemma and Skye as it had been for her and was left wondering if maybe Skye and Jemma wanted it to be more than a one-time thing. Of course she could be reading too much into it, that was always a possibility.

And yet?

When Bobbi thought about it, it _was_ something she wanted. She wanted more than a taste. She wanted to wallow in Skye and Jemma, saturate herself in them both. The way Skye and Jemma both made her feel when they kissed her told Bobbi that the crush she had on them might be turning into something more, something stronger.

Bobbi wasn't sure how to feel about that, it could to be too dangerous for them all. What if she ruined the beautiful relationship between Skye and Jemma? If she did though her own selfishness, Bobbi would never forgive herself.

Bobbi wasn't given much time to think about it. The moment she got back to the playground she was sent to Europe on a six day mission. She didn't have any private communication with Skye or Jemma the whole time. In her down time Bobbi couldn't help but wonder what they would say to her when she returned.

Through the usual gossip vines Bobbi heard about the troubles Skye and Jemma went through with Coulson getting things settled and moving again. No one wanted to talk details just that shit got bad, real bad but that Skye and Jemma pulled Coulson through when no one else could. Bobbi didn't want to ask questions, she just wanted to know Skye and Jemma were okay.

Returning to the playground Bobbi couldn't find anyone so she went to take a shower and get some sleep. The last four days of the mission had been nonstop, she was exhausted. When she woke Bobbi found two red tipped yellow roses in a glass of water along with a note.

_**Welcome back sleeping beauty. Come find us in Skye's room.**_

Bobbi got up brushing her teeth and putting on something cute. It was late in the evening few people were up, no one saw her make her way to Skye's room. Bobbi knocked and Jemma opened the door wearing a rather sheer cream slip. Bobbi's eyes widened and her mouth watered.

"We've been waiting for you Bobbi. We have so much to talk about and to figure out. I'm so excited. We both are."

Jemma reached out taking Bobbi's hand pulling her into the room.


End file.
